


Full circle

by scarletchidori



Series: NejiWeek2020 [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Sacrifice, ignoring canon is my life, nejiten is just mentioned but it's canon here, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25075927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: No more small children with cursed marks, their fate and lives are their own forever.
Relationships: Hyuuga Hiashi & Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata & Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Neji/Tenten
Series: NejiWeek2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1808518
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	Full circle

**Author's Note:**

> I am bad at summaries, I know. I will get better, I promise. 
> 
> So I didn't know how to write about Hiashi, I wanted him to sacrifice for Neji, closing the circle that Hizashi opened when he sacrificed himself (wish this was canon, btw). But since it's not canon, fanfiction and ignoring canon is the right thing to do. In theory this is the last day, but I still have one prompt left which I will publish tomorrow (I hope). 
> 
> So... As always kudos are really appreciated, and if you want let me know what you think.
> 
> (Btw our boy Neji is alive, of course. He's just having a long nap)

_ “It requires great courage to look at oneself honestly, and forge one’s own path” _

_ (Persona 3) _

  
  


*

  
  
  


The Great Shinobi war took everything from them. They were strong, but it was not enough.

So many people lost their lives, and he should have been one of those lost lives, dead underground, but he’s here.

_ The wood projectiles are specifically aimed at Naruto, and he knows that Hinata is putting herself at risk again. He cannot afford that. He uses the Byakugan at his advantage, to know their trajectory, where they're gonna hit, and with a single move he places himself in front of Hinata. His role will be filled, in a way or another, but this is out of love… not out of duty. _

_ Those wood projectiles finally hit their mark, but when they do it isn’t his body to take the hit. Neji opens his eyes, perhaps he’s dead and this is the afterlife. Either way he’s glad that he didn’t suffer. In front of him there’s Hiashi. Face pale, blood drips from his lips, the same blood that now stains his chest. _

_ “Hiashi-sama,” he whispers weakly  _

_ Hiashi falls in Neji’s arms, weak and struggling to focus he smiles at Neji. At his nephew. He promised his brother that he would protect Neji, and while he did a terrible job when Neji needed him the most, he doesn’t have any intention to let him die.  _

_ “I’m going to see Hizashi,” he whispers weakly “I will tell him… that you’re good, and that you are no longer filled with bitterness.” _

_ “Father.” _

_ Hinata’s voice is filled with pain, but her gaze is like steele, she’s ready to fight, _

_ “I couldn't have looked in the mirror if you had died. Do what I’ve never been able to do, you and Hinata will change everything.” _

_ Then he closes his eyes, and dies. Hinata cries on her father’s chest, while Neji senses are filled with Tenten’s scent and her warmth. She hugs him, laying her head on his shoulder, kissing his tears away. _

  
  


Years later, he still visits his grave from time to time. To tell him the news about the clan, and what he and Hinata were able to change.

“We did it,” he says “We changed everything, Hiashi-sama.”

He was the one who was supposed to die, and yet Hiashi sacrificed himself. In a way he broke the rules, and not everyone respects his memory. The whisper behind Neji’s back, telling that a member of the main house shouldn’t sacrifice himself in the place of the ones who are supposed to sacrifice in the first place.

“Not every Hyuga welcomed this change, but it’s a start.”

They burned his body, after the war ended. His Byakugan wasn’t sealed, so they had to make sure no one would ever take his eyes. 

Sometimes he feels guilty because despite everything, a part of him will forever be mad at Hiashi.

“Hello, Neji.”

“Hinata,” he greets her with a smile.

No more formalities. Everything changed.

“These are for your father,” she says “You said he liked lavender, didn’t you?”

“Yes, indeed.”

Neji places the flowers on his father’s grave.

“I’m sorry, Hinata.”

“What for?”, she asks, placing flowers on her father’s grave with a smile, whispering to his tombstone something that Neji can’t hear.

“For your father,” he says “It’s my fault.”

“He made his decision,” she says “Just like your father did so many years ago. Our fathers would be proud of us, that’s what matters. And… I didn’t want you to die there… I- I am glad that you are still here.”

And then Hinata hugs him.

“My father… wasn’t a good man,” she says “He did… horrible things, said things that will forever haunt me, but I think that he wanted to close a chapter. To protect you, like your father protected him and sacrificed himself so many years ago.”

“Thank you, Hinata.”

“Let’s go then.”

They say goodbye to their parents and then leave the cemetery. Hinata suddenly approaches him, squeezing his arm.

  
“Neji dear,” she says in a sing-song voice.

  
“Yes?”, he asks, turning around to look at her suspiciously.

“So… you and Tenten, uh?”, she asks “Finally. But I was mad because Lee won the bet we made years ago, I thought you would never confess your love to her.”

“If that’s any consolation, I didn't,” Neji replies “She was the one who confessed her feelings first, then I confessed mine.”

“Ah, nice!”, she says smiling triumphantly “I won.”

  
“... Wait did you listen to what I said to my father?”

  
“Unintentionally,” she says, raising her hand as if she wanted to apologize.

“Don’t worry,” Neji replies with a smile.

“I’m so happy for you,” she says with a sweet smile “You deserve this.”   
  


Neji smiles. Hiashi closed the circle of sacrifice that started with his father, and him and Hinata changed their clan forever. No more small children with cursed marks, their fate and lives are their own forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
